


handprints in concrete

by PrincessJaqulineChess1031



Series: Life in the Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Series, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene get ready for the first addition to their new family. But having a baby is more work than they imagined, and that's all before Rapunzel even gives birth.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Life in the Happily Ever After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918639
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Two weeks had passed before Rapunzel realized it. Didn’t know how she had missed it; ever since she was twelve years old it arrived at precisely the same time every month. But somehow she had been so wrapped up in being a queen and a wife she hadn’t noticed. But once she realized and counted it up, her heart had swelled with both worry and joy.

Her monthly pains were late.

She had not dared let herself hope too much that what she hoped was true was true. She knew how easy it was for a woman to loose a child and she did not want anyone else to know before she was sure. Her own mother had told her that after Rapunzel had been kidnapped, she herself was with child twice and then lost them before even the first month of the pregnancies were through. A small part of Rapunzel feared she would share that with her mother.

But a trip to the Royal Physician had confirmed it: she was pregnant. And then Rapunzel’s heart had swollen so large she found it impossible to think about anything else: what would the baby look like? Would it have her eyes or Eugene? Or would it have of their parent’s features? Arianna’s nose? Edmund’s eyebrows?

She still held the secret close to her heart for a few more weeks just to be sure. Rapunzel found it was a difficult secret to keep – Rapunzel was happy that this “morning sickness” she had heard some mothers were inflicted with had not been too terrible; mostly nausea and lack of hunger but never bad enough to make her turn her stomach too bad to make her sick. Eugene for his part never said anything about her refusal to eat so early in the morning, she supposed maybe he thought it was some kind of quirky phase she was going through.

Something about Eugene knowing so early almost made her sick enough to pull her over though. She didn’t want to get his hopes either. Eugene had already been met with so much disappointment in his life, she didn’t want to add this on top of everything. If she lost this child…would she loose Eugene too? She knew that wasn’t a fair thought and the logical part of her knew that was a fair she shouldn’t have, but the longer she kept the secret inside the stronger the fear grew.

But as the weeks piled on, the secret became harder and harder to keep, and she thought maybe it would be easier to keep if someone else could carry the load, cover for her. The first person she shared with was out of the question, Eugene was the main person she was hiding it from for now. She thought briefly of Cass, but quickly dismissed it; by time a letter reached her the secret would have been impossible to keep by the size of her stomach alone. Lance and the girls had loose lips, and as much as she loved Varian, he could never keep a secret from Eugene to save his life.

But their was one person she knew would keep the secret, and might give her some advice while she was at it.

^^^^

“Thank you so much for inviting me to tea,” Arianna said, swirling sugar around her drink. Rapunzel smiled and pretended to take a sip. Tea had a strange and unflattering smell that could made her feel especially nauseated, she had no interest in actually ingesting it.

The gazebo was empty except the two of them, only the sun and a few straggling birds making homes in the neighboring trees. The sun was just high enough to be above the gazebo’s roof and out of their view, but not so high that it beat on them oppressively. Even two years after her blonde hair had been cut for good, she still couldn’t believe the difference having such shorter hair would have on the heat. It was one reason she had decided to keep it so short.

“Of course,” Rapunzel said. “I love spending time with you.”

Arianna put her cup down on her saucer and looked at Rapunzel sternly.

“Alright, out with it,” Arianna said matter-of-factly. Rapunzel blinked.

“What?” Arianna rolled her eyes.

“Rapunzel, love, did you really expect me not to notice something was wrong?” Arianna raised an eyebrow gently. “You’ve been picking at your favorite kind of scone – blueberry – even though I know it’s your favorite. You’ve barely looked me in the eye and did you think only pretending to sip your tea would slip my gaze?”

Rapunzel looked down and sheepishly, conceding Arianna had somewhat of a point. Even though the scone was not affected by this sickness, the nerves twisting and turning in her stomach had made her unable to even to pretend to eat. Arianna chuckled softly and leaned forward.

“Now, are you going to tell me what it is?” Arianna said, green eyes gleaming mischievously. “Or am I going to have to guess?”

Rapunzel took a large breath, still not looking up. “I’m pregnant.”

And just like that, the secret she had kept for weeks was out. The weight on her chest lifted just enough to make the secret bearable again, the idea of a child now shared between her and another person. Rapunzel looked up slowly, and found staring back at her Arianna with a dropped china and wide eyes.

“You’re pregnant,” Arianna said simply. Rapunzel nodded once and then Arianna jumped into action. She rushed across the gazebo into a flush and pulled Rapunzel into a bear hug that would rival Rapunzel’s own.

“Oh Rapunzel!” Arianna said. She let her go and smiled from ear to ear, putting two hands firmly on her shoulders. “This is amazing! How far along are you? Has morning sickness passed? Who else knows? How did Eugene react? Is he just as excited?”

Rapunzel’s heart dropped. Oh, yes, Eugene. She still had to tell Eugene.

Arianna failed to notice Rapunzel’s small shift in emotion, as she just continued to smile to her, seemingly none the wiser to this other part of what Rapunzel had been hiding.

“Tell me everything,” Arianna said. She pulled her chair closer to Rapunzel and retook her seat, leaning forward excitedly.

“Well, uh, I’m only two and a half months,” Rapunzel said. “My sickness isn’t really that bad. I’ve only had to take out my dress just a little, no one has noticed yet.”

“Two and a half months?” Arianna asked. “How in earth did you manage to keep this from me for two and a half months?!”

Rapunzel shrugged. “I was kept secret for eighteen years. I know a thing or two about making sure things stay hidden.”

Arianna rolled her eyes again and leaned back in her chair. “I suppose that is true.”

A silent moment encompassed them as the unspoken of that eighteen years insisted upon itself. The eighteen years of secrets and the pageantry of a madwoman’s vanity. The lives that had been given a pause because of other people’s hurt and selfishness. The lost years of growth and love and warmth. Rapunzel wrapped her arm around her stomach, as if her arm could protect her unborn child from that kind of pain alone.

Rapunzel shook her head and smiled.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while,” Rapunzel said. “But I wanted to be sure that it was – that I didn’t—”

Arianna placed a loving hand on her cheek and surveyed her gently. “I know. I understand.”

Rapunzel smiled and placed a hand on top of Arianna’s. “Thank you.”

Another moment of quiet, this time much gentler, but it was broken by Arianna this time.

“I imagine Eugene is excited,” Arianna said. “He’s always been so warm and inviting around kids, I can only imagine how he’ll be with his own.”

Rapunzel bit her lip. It seemed Arianna’s ability to read Rapunzel struck again, because Arianna sighed deeply.

“Eugene doesn’t know, does he?” Arianna asked. Rapunzel shook her head, unable to meet Arianna’s eyes. Guilt flared in her stomach, rearing it’s ugly head.

“No, he doesn’t,” Rapunzel said lowly, barely above a whisper. Arianna hesitated for a moment and then placed a hand onto Rapunzel’s on the table. Rapunzel held tight to this touch and wanting to crawl into it, as even this light touch made her feel even the smallest bit part about holding this secret in her.

“Why haven’t you told him?” Arianna asked softly. Rapunzel pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear, still looking down at her skirt.

“I d-I don’t want to disappointment him,” Rapunzel said. “We’ve only been married for a year and a half – what, what if he’s not ready for kids? Or if I loose the baby or if he’s not ready for a baby? We’re both so busy right now – I have so many princess duties and Eugene’s in the middle of starting a huge undercover ring, and having a baby right now –”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Arianna interrupted. “Slow down, take a breath. Getting all worked up isn’t going to do any good sweetie.”

Rapunzel took a deep breath and finally looked up. Arianna was smiling again, but this time her grin was not excited, but gentle and concerned. And just like the touch of her hand, it made her feel almost like it would be okay.

“Rapunzel, everything you’re feeling is okay. Your feelings are yours; you can’t control them. Now let me ask you this. Do you want this baby?”

Rapunzel nodded. Never for a moment had she questioned if this baby inside her was something she wanted. From the moment the news had been confirmed to her, she had been beyond elated. She loved this child already, no matter what, and she couldn’t wait to meet them. To watch them grow, to learn, to become who they were meant to be. She couldn’t stand a moment more of waiting even though she had to. She couldn’t wait to share adventures with them, to travel and show them all the wonders she had missed growing up.

Arianna grinned. “Then everything else will be okay. Eugene loves you, and he has supported you through everything. If you want this baby, he’ll stand by you. And you’ve both talked about having kids before, right? And he said he wanted them?”

“Yeah, but it was always a ‘what if’,” Rapunzel said. “Something to happen in the future, never a now. Never something that was concrete. What if now that it’s here – what if he isn’t as excited or ready as before?”

“Rapunzel, you’re going to go round and round with these questions and never find an answer,” Arianna advised. “The best thing for you to do is to tell Eugene. I believe he’ll support you and be excited no matter what, but you’re never going to know until you tell him.”

Rapunzel curled her arm around her stomach again. Rapunzel supposed Arianna had a point.

Arianna gave her one final critical look. “Just tell him.”

^^^^

Rapunzel let her conversation with Arianna stew for a week. For one week, she let the emotions circle in her brain over and over again. What if Eugene wasn’t ready? What if Eugene didn’t want the baby?

What if?

Every time she looked at her husband, she felt that guilt rise in her again. How could she keep this secret from him? How could she not let him know that she was child – _their_ child? How could she so selfish to keep this to herself for so long? Every smile, every laugh, every twinkle in his eye just made her feel worse. Because here he was, happy and excited and full of laugh, unknowing of what the future of their lives was now.

A breaking point was bound to happen. And eventually, that breaking point came one night as they prepared to go to sleep.

Eugene was going on like everything was normal, doing his normal nightly skin routine. Rapunzel watched him almost helplessly, swimming, no, drowning in her guilt and worry.

“So then Max was totally not on the same page, so we separated to go down these two paths – I think he just wanted to go get some apples, their was a grove near by – and so I had to run, on foot, to get Dewayne –”

“I have to tell you something,” Rapunzel blurted out. Eugene turned from their mirror, eyebrows raised, a mix between confusion and worry written on his expression. “I’m sorry for interrupting you, but I have to tell you now or I don’t think I’ll ever work up the nerve to tell you again and –”

“Whoa, sunshine,” Eugene said, crossing over to the bed. He kneeled on the ground in front of her, taking her hands in his, eyes steady and concerned as brown met green. “It’s okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I can see this is really tearing you up. Just tell me.”

Rapunzel took a deep breath. It was okay. This was okay. Just tell him. Quickly, like ribbing off a nail –

“I’m pregnant.”

Rapunzel, if asked, couldn’t tell you all the emotions that passed through Eugene’s face in the following moments. The ones she could name were shock, elation, excitement, confusion, and so many more that flashed so quickly Rapunzel couldn’t label them before they were gone. And then before she knew it, she was wrapped in a hug and Eugene was talking into her shoulder. Despite herself, tears welled in her eyes, from sadness or joy she couldn’t be sure. Maybe it was both.

“Sunshine that is amazing!” Eugene released her and held her at arm’s length. “Was that too tight? Can you hug pregnant women tightly? I imagine you can hug them, but I’ve never had a pregnant wife before so I’m not sure.”

Rapunzel laughed weakly. “Y-yes, you can hug me.”

Eugene’s brow furrowed. “Sweetheart, you’re upset. Why are you upset?”

“Because I thought you were going to be upset,” Rapunzel whispered. Eugene sputtered and shook his head.

“You thought I would be upset? Why?”

Rapunzel sighed. “We haven’t been married that long; I thought maybe you would want more time as just the two of us. And we both have our careers. I just didn’t know if-if you were ready.”

“Oh, Rapunzel,” Eugene said. He reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek. “I would never be upset with you over this. It takes two to have a baby, even if I was mad, it’s not your fault.” Eugene shook his head. “I would never be upset about us having a baby. Are-are you upset about it?”

Rapunzel snapped up. “No! No! I’m not upset. I’m-I’m excited.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” Eugene said matter-of-factly. “This baby – our baby – is one I already love, and I’ve only known they’ve existed for a few moments. I love you. I would never be upset you for us starting a family.”

Eugene reached up to kiss her on the forehead. “I love you Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel smiled and caressed his cheek. “I love you too Eugene.”

Eugene smiled and rolled his eyes. “Besides, how could I get mad? There is going to be a genetically perfect offspring of one Eugene Fitzherbert and Rapunzel Mond – what with my looks and your looks and brain, this child will be an impossible force to be reckoned with!”


	2. Chapter 2

The breeze was quite nice, Rapunzel thought that autumn couldn’t be too far off. The blanket was soft beneath her and she took a quiet moment just take in her surroundings. The only one with her on the blanket was Varian, as he was flittering in-between reading some book by an Italian scientist and eating a sandwich. Kiera and Catalina were chasing around Rudiger and Maximus as they spun in circles, trying to find a hidden apple amongst the field of grass. Eugene and Lance were over by a few rocks in the corner of the clearing, talking about something or other. Probably reminiscing about their glory thieving days.

Rapunzel lost herself for a moment, taking in the small thrill of electricity that came with her friends. Pascal curled into a ball on her shoulder, lazily sipping a small cup of juice in his hand. Pascal was her dearest and oldest friend, so he had known from the beginning of her pregnancy so if he fell asleep during this announcement, she didn’t mind so much.

An official announcement for Rapunzel’s pregnancy was to be made tomorrow at the Goodwill Festival, but she didn’t want her friends to find out because of some official proclamation. A letter had been sent off to Cassandra, wherever she was, and she figured she might as well do it all at once for all of her closest friends here in Corona.

“What are you reading Varian?” Rapunzel asked. Varian peeked up from the top of his book, still in mid-bite of sandwich. Varian swallowed quickly and smiled.

“It’s by some Italian physician,” Varian said. “Required reading for the university.” Varian was set to be shipped off in less than two weeks for a University in Terran. Rapunzel didn’t want Varian to go; Varian had never left Corona before, and though Varian was intelligent and capable of all kinds of incredible things, he was still a country boy at heart. Rapunzel feared someone might take advantage of that, the some way people had taken advantage of her naivety.

“Ooohh, exciting,” Rapunzel said. She tried to peek over his shoulder to look at what was written. “Any chance I could take a crack at it when you’re done with it?”

“Sure,” Varian said. “Just as long as I have it back before I leave.”

Rapunzel smiled and nodded, even though she knew she was never going to be able to find time in the next week or so. She was Crown Princess after all; she had the meeting with the Duke of Giles about grain shipments, and then their was the Goodwill Festival and clean up, and also their was the Privy Council reception to contend with, all within the next three days.

“Hey Rapunzel,” Catalina said, dropping onto the blanket, “got any more bimberries?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Rapunzel shook her head. Rapunzel had eaten them all at least an hour ago – now that the sickness had passed, hunger had decided to replace it. If their was something eat within her grasp, she was going to take it.

Cataline frowned just a little but then smiled again, laying down on the blanket so her pigtails spread out around her.

“Thanks for inviting us on this picnic Rapunzel,” Catalina said. “It’s a lot of fun.”

Pascal squeaked on her shoulder and Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

“Thank Pascal, it was his idea.” Her and Eugene had been scrambling for a way to tell everyone all at once before the festival, as it felt much easier to tell everyone at once, but then Pascal had been the one to simply suggest them to invite them over.

“Well thank you Pascal,” Catalina said. Pascal gave a chirp of gratitude before settling back down on Rapunzel’s shoulder. Kiera soon joined her sister, crossing her legs as she sat beside her sister’s lazing form. Rudiger pounced back onto Varian’s shoulder, having grown tired of searching for the hidden apples. Maximus remained it, nose still to the ground.

Rapunzel looked up to where Eugene was and met his eyes. A silent conversation passed between them. One quirk of his eyebrow was a question – are you ready? Do you want to tell them now? Is this the moment? Rapunzel hesitated for just a moment, an unfounded fear that they wouldn’t be excited for her, that they wouldn’t think they were ready, encompassing her. But then she shook it off, and smiled, giving a nod of her head. Eugene nodded back, and then there was no way to stop.

Eugene stood and began to gather Lance and Maximus, leading them back to the blanket where the rest of them sat. Rapunzel let herself have one steadying sigh and wrapped a protective arm around her stomach. No matter what her crazy fears or her friends say, this baby was hers and it was coming. No one and nothing could stop that.

“Actually, there is another reason I asked you all to a picnic,” Rapunzel said. Catalina perked up, but Varian only seemed half interested, eyes lingering back on his book. “It’s kind of serious.” And with that, the book was forgotten.

“Is something wrong?” Kiera asked. Lance and Maximus appeared at the edge of the blanket, and Eugene took a gentle seat next to Rapunzel. Without prompting, he took her hand and squeezed it gently. The slowly building tightness in her chest began to release with that squeeze.

“No, no, everything is fine,” Rapunzel said. “In fact, everything is better than ‘fine’.”

“Some would use the word ‘fantastic’,” Eugene interjected. Lance rolled his eyes and leaned onto Max’s side, which earned him a rough gruff from the horse in response.

“Would you please enlighten us then on what it is that is so fantastic?” Lance asked, looking between the two of them. Rapunzel bit her lip and then, 1,2, –

“I’m pregnant.”

And then, her ears were nearly deafened by her friends bursting with words and questions.

_“What?” “Oh my gosh, that’s amazing!” “Nyyahhh!” “How?” “Congratulations!”_

Rapunzel was attacked from both sides by Kiera and Catalina hugging her, talking a mile a minute about how excited they were for her and how they weren’t going to be the youngest anymore. Varian sat not far off, smiling wide, not saying much, for once it seemed stunned into silence. Lance walked over to Eugene and patted him once on the back, and gave Rapunzel a grin unmatched by any Rapunzel had seen him give before.

“Congratulations you two!” Lance said. “Looks like you’ll finally get to deliver all those times you said you would name your first born after me!”

Eugene’s eyebrows creased in befuddlement. “When did I say that?”

“Multiple times, when I saved your life,” Lance waved off. “I can not wait to meet Little Lancenia!”

“We’re not –” Eugene shook his head. “Lancenia? What makes you think we’re having a girl?”

“I just do. I have a way with these things.”

Rapunzel laughed and stood up, detaching herself from Kiera and Catalina.

“Boy or girl, we’ll just be happy if they’re healthy.”

Catalina popped up from the blanket and took Rapunzel’s hands.

“You’re having a baby! This is so amazing!” Kiera smiled from where she remained on the blanket.

“We’re going to have a cousin!” Kiera said.

At this, Varian was finally shocked out of silence, cocking his head to the side curiously.

“Cousin?” he asked. Kiera rolled her eyes and flicked the side of his head.

“Yes. Lance is obviously going to be an ‘Honorary Uncle’, and as his kids we’re ‘Honorary Cousins’,” Kiera said with a snicker. “If you were really a genius you would have figured that out all on your own.” Varian opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then decided against it and just shook his head with a fond frown.

“I think it’s a bit too soon to be talking about honorary uncles and the like,” Rapunzel said.

“How far along are you?” Varian asked.

“Just over three months,” Rapunzel said.

“Three months?!” Lance said. “How’d you two kept it a secret for so long?”

Rapunzel bit her lip. Rapunzel had expected some kind of question along these lines, and even when she thought about it, she could come up with no answer. It was a complicated answer – no, actually, Rapunzel conceded, it was rather simple. She was scared to lose the baby and she didn’t want to excite everyone before she knew. It was simple, understandable even, but somehow it felt too personal share. Maybe it was stupid, but she didn’t want to say.

Eugene seemed to pick up on this and smiled. “Can you blame us for trying to keep a few things for ourselves?” He shoved Lance playfully. “Especially since some of us are known to be blabbermouths.”

“Whatever you say, Captain Eugene,” Lance said with a snicker. Lance looked down at Varian and rubbed his hair, making his googles fall onto his face and his hair stick up. “And now it’s your turn Mister Boy Wonder, you have to bring the next big life-changing announcement.”

Varian frowned. “What—”

“Now!” Lance said, pulling a soccer ball from the picnic basket. “Soccer!”

^^^^^

Rapunzel sat at the bay window of her and Eugene’s room that night, the moonlight casting a shadow on her. Rapunzel’s leafed through her old journal slowly, looking through the old pictures she had drew of all them on their adventures. Had this only been a few years ago? It felt like it had both been yesterday and a thousand years ago.

Her eyes lingered on Cassandra and Rapunzel’s mind drifted on where her old friend could be. Cass hadn’t replied to the letter they had sent a week ago about the baby, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t received it. Rapunzel wondered how her friend had reacted. Was she excited for them? Had she been too excited to write back?

But a small voice whispered in the back of her head that Cass was jealous. Rapunzel knew that was a ridiculous idea in her heart of hearts, Cass had never wanted kids of her own, but after everything that happened their was this piece of her that still wondered. Was Cass still angry? Did Cass still want what she had? It was a stupid fear and she tried to push it away, but no matter how hard she tried it wouldn’t dissipate. Rapunzel supposed maybe it came with time.

“What’cha thinking about sunshine?” Eugene asked, sliding into the seat next to her. Rapunzel sighed with a frown and let her head fall to her husband’s shoulder.

“Cass,” Rapunzel said simply. Eugene hummed softly but said nothing else. Eugene knew of this secret fear of Rapunzel’s, and Rapunzel suspected that a small part of Eugene feared something similar. She didn’t know why it was this with Cass – when she looked at Varian, she didn’t have this fear he would betray her. But with Cass –

Maybe because the anger was so much more personal. Maybe it was because it all came back to Gothel. Maybe it was because Cass was gone before Rapunzel could really process what all had happened between them.

“Do you ever think of inviting her back?” Eugene asked. Rapunzel shrugged.

“I was thinking about asking her back after the baby came,” Rapunzel said. “But I don’t know, after she didn’t come to the wedding –” She choked on the words.

Rapunzel knew why Cass hadn’t come; Cass had been very apologetic in her letter.

_I’m not ready to come back,_ she had said. _I time to find myself before I come back,_ she had said. _I’m sorry,_ she had said.

And Rapunzel had forgiven her. Rapunzel understood. She did, she really did. But what if Rapunzel was the problem? What if the reason Cass never came back was because of her?

Eugene pulled her in close, embracing her as the tears slowly began on Rapunzel’s face.

“I miss her, Eugene,” Rapunzel whispered. “I miss her so much.”

“I know,” Eugene said. He kissed the top of her head. “I miss her too.”

“What if she never comes back?” Rapunzel asked. “What if she isn’t apart of our lives anymore? What if she never meets the baby? What if—”

“Breathe, sweetheart,” Eugene consoled softly. “Cassandra will be back when she’s ready.”

Rapunzel breathed shallowly. “What if she’s never ready?”

Eugene bit his lip and then sighed, pulling her even tighter.

“Then she’s never ready. And that’s not on you.”

Deep inside, Rapunzel felt like it was. She was the one that Gothel had chosen. She was the one who Cass had almost died trying to help. She was the one who –

“Stop it princess,” Eugene said. “I can see those thoughts are in your head. You aren’t responsible for Cass or her choices, no matter what it may feel like. Cass will be back or she won’t. You can’t make her come back or make her stay away.”

Rapunzel had heard this speech and variations of it for two years, and Rapunzel knew Eugene’s heart was in the right place, but the words still failed to make a sizable dent. She knew Eugene was right, but her emotions didn’t want to play the logic game. They wanted to spin like tops in her brain until their was nothing left but regret and pain.

Eugene kissed her forehead one more time. “Come on, get some sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

^^^

Far away, an owl flapped it’s wings, carrying a letter, containing only seven words.

_Congratulations. Can’t wait to meet them. – Cassandra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mean for angst? No. I did not. At least not this chapter. 
> 
> And yes, Varian will be shipped off for the majority of this fic. I have plans for him later on in this fic series, but honestly there isn't much for him to do in this fic, and I thought Varian is the type that would want to learn as much as possible. He's 19-ish, so I thought that was a proper age to send him off to college.
> 
> Rapunzel will eventually have a non-angsty chapter, I promise. But I find it really inserting to explore a normally so cheerful character's anxieties and fears. But she will have a happy chapter real soon!
> 
> Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!  
> \-- Princess Chess


	3. Chapter 3

Three months. Three months until she got to hold her baby in her arms. As the day came closer and closer, she could hardly believe it. Her excitement threatened to burst out of her completely and she couldn’t wait. A whole was growing in her heart and she knew it could only be filled by her baby’s laugh or cry or smile. She needed them now, she wanted to hold them in their arms. But still, she had to wait. Though she hated it, she knew it was physically impossible to make the baby appear faster. She had no choice but to wait.

One way to ease the waiting was to do some of the preparation for the baby. Maybe it was a bit too early to be setting up the nursery, but Rapunzel found so much joy in doing it she couldn’t help it. She planned on the baby sleeping in their room for the first few weeks after the birth (after what happened to her….just to be sure), but they would need a room of their own.

Rapunzel looked up at the top part of the room as Eugene busied himself building what was to be their crib. Her feet itched to be up in the rafters, painting a beautiful mural for the baby to look upon when they woke up. But she knew it was too dangerous now that she was pregnant, because though she was careful, their was always a chance of falling.

She could already see it in her mind’s eye; a beautiful field of flowers – red poppies, blue violets, the yellow daisies, even the tops of wild onions in beautiful formation of color. The sun and moon split evenly, one side of the mural day, the other night. Stars and clouds, their friends and themselves smiling down at the baby, reminding them of all that loves them. It would be so perfect, she could almost –

“You’ll be able to paint it soon sunshine,” Eugene said. Rapunzel turned to see him sat on the floor, pieces of the crib sprawled around him. “After the baby is born, you’ll be free to walk on the ceiling all you want.”

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and moved towards him.

“Having trouble with the crib I see,” Rapunzel said. Eugene frowned and looked over the two sheets of paper – the instructions that came with the set, and the translations of what they mean in layman terms that Varian had left before he set off for university.

“How is anyone supposed to understand these things?” Eugene said, tossing down what Rapunzel assumed was one of the legs. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss Eugene’s cheek.

“We’ll figure it out,” Rapunzel said. “We have three months to.”

Eugene gave a beleaguered smile. “Three months. Feels so far away and so close all at the same time.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean.” Rapunzel twirled at a strand of her short hair. “I can’t wait for them to be here already.”

“Right now?” Eugene asked, raising a brow. “They don’t have anywhere to sleep.”

Rapunzel laughed and pushed his shoulder lightly.

“You know very well what I mean Mister Sassy Pants.”

“Mister Sassy Pants?” Eugene asked, rising to stand. “Is that the nickname we’re going with now?”

“Maybe,” Rapunzel chided. “If you keep being sassy.” She put a hand on Eugene’s shoulder. “If this baby is even half as sassy as you, I’ll be in for trouble.”

Eugene grinned and leaned her forehead against hers. “Oh please, you love me.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because you married me,” Eugene shrugged his shoulders. Rapunzel laughed once under her breath and reached up to connect their lips softly. Eugene returned the motion, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Rapunzel got lost in the kiss for a moment, finding a sense of peace and calm locked in an embrace with her husband. It had been six years since she had first kissed Eugene, but every time felt like the first, like an intimate moment that could never be broken—

“There you are!”

Or almost couldn’t be broken.

Eugene let go of her with a frown and looked over the top of her head, and his grimace seemed to deepen. Rapunzel turned to see who it was that had interrupted them, and found her father-in-law at the door, which now was spread wide open to reveal a smiling Edmund, a disgruntled looking Faith just a few steps behind him.

“I told him to wait –” Faith began, but Rapunzel cut her off with a nod.

“That’s quite alright Faith,” Rapunzel said. She dismissed her with a slight incline of her head. “We can handle it from here.”

Faith took her leave with that, and Edmund charged forward. He wrapped Eugene and Rapunzel in a one-armed hug, and Rapunzel couldn’t help but laugh, while Eugene had just a reserved smile.

“There’s the happy family!” Edmund said. He finally let them go and looked between the two with enough elation to be almost frightening. He stared at Rapunzel dead on, gripping her shoulder just tight enough to be slightly concerning.

“Tell me, how far along are you?” Edmund asked.

“Six months,” Rapunzel said. She put a hand on her stomach and reached for Eugene’s hand. “I take it you’re very excited for your future grandson or granddaughter.”

“Are you kidding?!” Edmund said. “This is the most exciting thing to happen since that dreadful demon tried to destroy us all!” Rapunzel bit her lip, but Edmund didn’t seem to notice, instead walking towards where the unbuilt crib sat in its pile.

“Tell me son,” Edmund said, pulling Eugene closer to him, “how is the nursery creation coming along?”

Eugene sighed, but Rapunzel could see that glimmer in his eye that told her he wasn’t that annoyed at being interrupted.

“It’s going alright,” Eugene said. “Little trouble with the crib, but otherwise fine.” He snuck a glance over to Rapunzel. “I have been a little busy trying to convince sunshine over here that she shouldn’t walk on the rafters.”

Rapunzel tried his best not to roll her eyes, but she is sure she might have failed.

“Don’t lie to your father, you didn’t have to convince me of anything,” Rapunzel said. There was something in Eugene’s eyes that shone when Rapunzel called Edmund his father. Though their beginnings had made rough patches look like smooth sand, they had come out of the other side stronger. Eugene loved his father, that was plain to see, even if it had taken some time to get there.

Rapunzel wondered sometimes if she and Eugene would have a child that loved them like the way they loved their parents. If something would happen to tear them apart. If their would-be baggage that come with that love that made it hard sometimes. Rapunzel loved her father, but there was still a tinge of bitterness and resentment from his actions just after her return. And though Eugene had forgiven his father, Rapunzel knew a bit of resentment was still there.

Rapunzel shook her head. These thoughts weren’t productive. Besides, Edmund was here – technically he was a guest at court, and in Corona, that meant a party. Especially when that guest was the grandfather of the future heir of Corona.

“I’ll leave you two here for some fatherly bonding,” Rapunzel said. “I need to speak with mother.” Arianna was, after all, one of the best party planners in Corona.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Edmund said. “I must show you two something!”

^^^^^

“Dark colored carriage with dark horses,” Eugene said, staring down the sight in front of them in the courtyard. “Way to stay on theme dad.” Before them stood what must have been a carriage from the Dark Kingdom, detailed with images of moons and stars etched into the wood and wine-colored curtains in the window. Two horses with dark manes and fur stood in front of it, seemingly bored. By the door of the carriage stood Adira, almost but not quite as bored as the horses.

“Adira!” Rapunzel said, rushing forward to meet her, but remembering not to hug her. Adira didn’t like to be touched. “It’s been so long!”

Adira gave an amused smile. “Fishskin, Princess. Always a pleasure to see you two.” She nodded down at Rapunzel’s protruding stomach. “Congratulations.”

Rapunzel knew that was the most emotive Adira would be over the whole thing, and she accepted it with a welcome smile.

“Thank you Adira,” Rapunzel said. Adira gave one more nod before leaning against the carriage again, seemingly content to just watch.

“Okay dad,” Eugene said. “What is it that you wanted to show us?”

“Oh yes, yes,” Edmund said. He opened the door to the carriage and disappeared inside for a few moments. Eugene shared a look with Rapunzel, seeming in between annoyance and confusion, and Rapunzel just gave him a hand on the shoulder as a sign it would be alright.

Edmund returned from inside the carriage, something hidden under his cape.

“Before I show you, I just would like to say that this has been something I have been looking forward to for quite awhile,” Edmund said. “Not that I have been waiting for Rapunzel to get pregnant – although I have been waiting for grandchildren, well, not waiting per say, but –”

“Dad, the point.”

“Oh, yes, right!”

Edmund pulled aside the cape to reveal a quilt – no, quilt seemed to be too simple a word. It was a patchwork of dozens and dozens of designs. In some patches, their were prominent renderings of bears. Little bears, big bears, bears of varying shades of fur. They sat on fields of colors that ranged from a soft blue of the sea to the dark black of the midnight sky to the fields of poppies in the Northern Lands. Some patches were just flowers, but oh what beautiful flower they were – daisies and lilies and some Rapunzel had never seen before. Others were symbols, things that must have meant something back in the older days of the Dark Kingdom.

Simply put, it was the most beautiful quilt she had ever seen.

“Oh Edmund, it’s beautiful,” Rapunzel said. Edmund smiled and held it towards Eugene.

“This was supposed to Eugene’s by birth. It’s passed down by fifteen generations of the Dark Kingdom royal family,” Edmund said. “I had attended Eugene to have it, but for his protection, I kept it with me so his identity wouldn’t be detected, and he wouldn’t become a target.”

Rapunzel cut her eyes to Eugene. Eugene reached for the blanket hesitantly. He stopped mid-reach and looked up at his dad, just the beginning pinpricks of tears forming at the bottom of his eyes.

“This – this was supposed to be mine?” Eugene asked. Edmund was mournful as he nodded.

“Yes,” Edmund said. “It was made by King Alfred the Seventh and his wife, Queen Katherine Valois. It has been in our family, maintained and loved by every generation since theirs. We’re supposed to give it our firstborn children, but since…well, you know, I thought maybe you could give it to your child.” Edmund’s eyes sparkled. “They are, after all, the future heir apparent of both Corona and the Dark Kingdom.”

“Dad, I –” Eugene lunged forward, gripping Edmund tightly into a hug. All at once, Rapunzel felt like she was intruding on something. She was Eugene’s family, and he was hers, but their was something exceedingly personal about this exchange that made Rapunzel feel it should best be left to father and son. She smiled and took one step back.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Rapunzel said. “Thank you for the gift, Edmund.”

Neither Eugene and Edmund responded, and Rapunzel turned to Adira and motioned for the older woman to follow her.

“Come on Adira,” Rapunzel said. “Let me show you where you’ll be staying while you’re here.”

^^^^

Eugene was sure the party welcoming Edmund and Adira into Corona was going in full swing, but for the first time in a long time Eugene didn’t feel that much up to parties. He had been his quick foray into the fray – being Prince Consort and son of the honored guest, it was a necessity he must at least make an appearance – and then disappeared into his and Rapunzel’s room.

He sat on their bed, legs crossed as the quilt his father had given him in his lap. He traced over the patterns slowly and carefully. The patches seemed mismatched at first, but Edmund had explained to him what they were.

“Each one was added before giving them to their child,” Edmund said. “Now, it’s your turn to add one.”

Most stood as symbols of strength – bears and the moon, things meant to impart that strength onto them. Fields of flowers – for beauty and compassion. Some were just swirling designs of stars – wonder and love and adventure asked to be given to the child. All of that had been wished upon him before he had been swept away into the night and thrust upon the world, even if he hadn’t known it at the time.

Eugene kept drawing back to the patch Edmund had said he had added for Eugene. It was a small dot of a bear, staring up at the moon ahead. Edmund had said it had been meant as a symbol of perseverance, to look forward even in the dark of night.

This was supposed to be the very thing he wanted his child wanted to have more than anything. But what did Eugene want for this child the most? Hope? Compassion? Bravery? Intelligence? Each one was great and wonderful but what did Eugene want it to have? When Eugene shut his eyes, what did he imagine would help this child of Rapunzel and his most through life?

And to somehow make that one symbol? One stitch work on the thing counting generations and generations of his family? How could – what would be good enough?

Eugene sighed and looked up at the ceiling of their room. Above their head was one of the most beautiful murals that Rapunzel had ever created. It was their love story looking down upon them – the tower and the lanterns and the road trip of the rocks; all of it staring down at them as reminder of what they had been through and what they could overcome. There was blank space around the mural, where Eugene knew Rapunzel would add more as the years passed.

Rapunzel found this so easy, finding an artistic way to express her feelings. Her creative spirit was one of the things he loved most about her. Right now he was a little envious of it, now that he staring down the belly of this beast. He loved her, and he just wanted to find a way to –

Eugene shot up. That was it, yes, that was what he wanted most for his child.

_Love._

He wanted this child to be loved and find love, to be wanted and needed and loved by those around them. That was one thing both Rapunzel and him had been missing for years and years. And now they had it.

And he would make sure this child never had to wonder if they were loved. That they knew their family was here to love them through all the challenges they could face.

Eugene spied Rapunzel’s sewing basked in the corner by the desk and he smiled, the starting form of a patch coming together in his mind’s eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See no Rapunzel angst.   
> And the only reason this it out so soon because of a hurricane, so everyone say Thank You to Hurricane Sally. (FYI, no causalities or fatalities have been reported at this time from this storm, so thanks to the Lord for that!)  
> Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know!  
> \-- Princess Chess

**Author's Note:**

> This story won't be too terribly long, but I love fluffy family New Dream and I wanted to imagine what the gang's post-series lives might be like so this and a few other fics are going to explore some ideas I have for older versions of the characters and how they matured together.


End file.
